Hunted
by betterthennone-x
Summary: Marley Stone has been sent to Morganville with one mission; to find out all the information there is to know about the blood sucking beasts that lurk in the shadows and kill them when necessary. She doesn't agree with what she has been sent to do but the company is the only life she has, but what happens if she's offered a new one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So this is a document I found in my doc manager and it's a start of a little series but tobehonest I didn't know whether to upload it or not because it's one of those stories that gets quite confusing sometimes... So yeah, please please please review and tell me your thoughts, I'm sorryx100 if it gets weird and strange but that's just me all the time. **

**Love, Terri xx**

* * *

Marley stepped off of the rusty old coach that sat on the boarder of the town, her knee high boots clapping along the steps with her medium suitcase rolling behind, she stood on the ground as the early evening sun started blinding her eyes and placed her hand as a cap over her eyes as she looked at the sign. "Welcome to Morganville, you'll never want to leave" she read aloud the sign as the coach sped off "I haven't even entered yet and already I want to leave so that's not going to work out is it" she then muttered, lowering her hand and walking across the border. "Coffee, yeah coffee that's a good start" she said her thoughts as she entered a coffee shop entitled 'Common Grounds.'

As soon as she entered she felt eyes on her. She'd been dreading this, bringing attention to herself because she was new, still though she tried to ignore the unwanted attention and ordered a black coffee before sitting down heavily at a small booth. She took out her laptop and checked her emails, having received only one but it being very important. _The code..._ Marley thought to herself as she opened it up.

_Dearest Mar, _

_I hope you got to Morganville very safely and have settled in well already,_

_If you need anything then let me know and I will send it to you straight away,_

_Remember the rules_

_Love, Dad x_

She shivered at the thought of the actual writer of the letter being her dad. Her _real_ dad had died just like her mother but she quickly shook the memory out of her mind having it have damaged her enough already. Marley was quickly drawn from her thoughts as a man sat opposite her obviously observing everything about her. He was wearing a tie-dye apron and he hand brown but very lightly greying hair and a look in his eyes that shoot daggers however well he tried to hide it. _Vampire_ thought Marley instinctively. "Can I help you?" Marley asked, trying to hide the secret fear that was threatening to break loss. She wasn't meant to know about the vampires, he was just a normal human, not the first vampire she had came across, he was human... No he wasn't but she tried to blind herself with the fakery anyway.

"I brought over your coffee, you're not a student are you?" The man asked.

"No, a bit to old for that" Marley said, she wasn't _that_ old, only 19, but still she thought that to old to be cramped up in a school or university.

"So what are you doing here?" He then questioned.

"Starting fresh" Marley replied, it was simple but private, and a lie as well as that.

"I see, I am Oliver the owner of this shop."

"Marley, and I thought so, don't suppose you got any jobs goin'?" She asked quickly and bluntly. She needed a job to look less suspicious as if she just sat around her house then people would suspect things. Atleast, that's what the company said.

The company, Marley hated thinking about them, the company was her life though although she detested it. The company had made her how she was, and as much as she hated it the fact that she would most likely be involved with the company until the day she died and hopefully that would not be that long away.

"It just so happens that we do, may I ask though Marley do you know about Morganville?" Oliver asked, staring at her intently.

"What? That it's bloody boiling hot until about now when it's cold, I am absolutely freezing!" Marley said hastily, trying to move the conversation.

"It has got quite late, you should go home."

"I will do when I have finished my coffee and replied to my email" Marley paused before adding "my dad gets very worried."

"It's unsafe to walk about at night, you never know what's out there" Oliver muttered.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Marley replied going back to her laptop. Oliver stayed sat opposite her for a minute before he stood up abruptly and walked away, obviously annoyed at Marley for not listening to him. After about half an hour Marley shut down her laptop and chucked her empty cup in the bin before walking out with her suit case rolling behind her. She went into her handbag and pulled out the keys to her new house. 10 minutes of walking obliviously around and Marley had to admit it; she was lost. She did not have a clue where she was going at all. All she had been told was that it was one of the founder houses of the town and that it was big.

"Shit..." Marley muttered under her breath as she looked around for someone to ask for directions, after a moment she saw a figure looming around a wall. She paused, hoping and preying that it was not another vampire, slowly she took a few steps towards him and was caught partly off-guard when he turned around and took off speeding towards her. Marley tried to grab her suitcase but she was quickly taken to the floor, using her nails she tried to claw the vampire off of her and started punching and kicking.

She had not come all this way to be killed by one of the monsters, she herself was suppose to be killing _them_ not the other way around.


	2. Chapter 2

All she needed was one of the weapons in her suitcase, but she couldn't get to it, the vampire had tackled her to the ground and was trying to get his fangs to her neck. _One day, I couldn't last one day without being attacked_Marley thought to herself as she punched the vampire before he grabbed her arms. She cried out in pain as he dug his nails into her arms and lowered his head to her neck. Suddenly she felt the vampires weight lift from her and she opened her eyes to see Oliver standing over her with the slightest part of concern on his face. "Wha-"

"Morley took off, you passed out for a moment there; probably shock" Oliver replied his face then blank of expression.

"Oh well, that was.. Odd" Marley said as she stood up slowly, her head rushing with dizziness "wait... Were you _following_ me?" She asked loudly, realisation hitting her.

"No Marley, I saw you walk past Common Grounds twice and gathered you were lost so I came to help you but you were on the floor and nearly being drained" Oliver said bluntly, rolling his eyes before saying sarcastically "you have not even been here a day and already you've been attacked, congrats."

"So..." Marley muttered remembering to play the part of the confused damsel "what the hell was wrong with that guy... Morley you called him.. He had _fangs_!"

"Welcome to Morganville, vampire central."

"Okay... Vampires..."Marley paused for a moment, hesitating before saying "you're one aren't you?"

"How could you tell, most don't."

"You stayed in the shadows of Common Grounds, you look pale and.. Well, you're eyes change colour when you're aggravated and things like that" Marley said briefly, starting to shiver slightly in the cold desert air.

"Hmm, where are you living?" Oliver asked, Marley quickly gave him the address she had been told and he nodded "that's near to where I live and only a couple of doors down from where we are, follow."

It was only a very short walk (About 10 steps actually) before Marley was standing outside a very big house. She couldn't start to think how suspicious this must have looked, she must have looked as if she owned a lot of money to be just 19 yet have enough money to afford such a wonderous home. "Put this on" Oliver constructed, handing her a bracelet.

"Why?" Marley asked, looking at it as it sat in her palm.

"Because it will make certain that you do not get attacked again, unless it is a vampire like Morley whom which does not apply to the laws of the town" Oliver explained, taking the bracelet and wrapping it around her wrist "Do not take it off, this is your protection now, you lose it; you die, your fault" Oliver said bluntly, his face in a stern look before his tone softened just the slightest bit as he said "I'll explain it more another time but for now go inside, lock the door and rest, you must have had quite a shock, you're on the 6pm to the 12am shift tomorrow night."

Marley nodded, moaning inwardly about being on the death shift, she took her key from her jean pocket and opened the house door. She could have slayed him then, she _should _have, she would have had more then enough time to reach into her suitcase and pull out a gun or stake and take him by surprise. One less monster in the world. But... No, she didn't, she needed to find out about the town and so far this seemed like the easiest way. Her suitcase... _DAMN_ Marley thought realising that she had not brought her suitcase back with her. She needed it. It had her weapons in and her clothes for the night until the shipping boxes would arrive the next day. Marley quickly took out the front door and stood next to the road and looked down to where she had just been attacked. There was no suitcase. It had gone.

Marley groaned and walked back inside, locking her front door. Where would have the suitcase gone? Someone must have taken it. She sighed before collapsing onto the sofa, she would tour the house the next day but for now all she wanted to do was sleep.

~.~

The next morning (well, early afternoon) Marley woke with a start after rolling off the sofa and landing with a 'THUMP' on the floor. She stood up quickly, her whole body aching after last night, slowly she stumbled to the hallway as she heard her front doorbell ring. She opened the door to see a woman standing outside holding a clip board. "Miss Stone?" She asked, looking down at the clip board.

"Yep" Marley replied.

"Sign here please" the woman outstretched the clipboard and handed Marley a pen as Marley quickly signed it. Before she knew it; people were carrying boxes into her home and dumping them on the floor and then they were gone just as quick as they came.

Marley checked through all the boxes making sure everything was in good shape before she started unpacking and looking around the house after getting changed into a pair of trackies and a string vest top. There were four bedrooms and Marley took the biggest one and left the other three vacant, the thought of getting room mates crossed her mind but then her work would be risked. Rule 2; no risks to be taken. One of the things Marley noticed last was the fact that there was in fact a third floor, and it wasn't an attic or anything like that it was actually very prim and proper which surprised her.

By the time Marley had finished it was going on four o clock, so she made herself a pot noodle and sat on the sofa eating it. It wasn't long before she realised that something was really bugging her. The house... It felt, strange.

Marley quickly shrugged off the feeling, that was it, she was going mad. Houses feeling strange? No. Just no. But then again she was living in a town full of vampires so anything was possible at that moment. Marley opened her laptop and looked at the email awaiting her.

_Dearest Marley,_

_How is everything coming along in Morganville? Met anyone interesting yet?_

_We were thinking about coming to visit you very soon and help you move in and get use to everything._

_What do you think about that?_

_Love, Dad x_

Marley quickly decoded it in her head, it wasn't to hard 'Anything suspicious happening? Met/Killed any vampires yet? We're coming to Morganville to help soon so make sure the other rooms are ready.' However, it was necessary to send emails like that, the company knew about all the emails being searched through so that was why they wrote differently. It got confusing sometimes but it was easy to decode.

After quickly writing a reply in code that literally just said 'Everything fine, haven't seen any vamps yet, alright.' She had lied in the email, she knew, but she couldn't face admitting that she hadn't killed the ones she had had the chance to. By the time she had finished it was 5:30pm, after a boring day of unpacking Marley quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a tight blue shirt along with a pair of small black heels. She brushed quickly through her dark red hair and tied it up in a bun before walking over to Common Grounds.

Common Grounds was empty. Well, apart from a sterned face Oliver who stood behind the counted. "You came then" he muttered as she walked in, dumping her handbag behind the counter.

"Of course I have" Marley replied putting on an apron and tying it up "need to start somewhere in this town."

"How are you feeling after last night?" Oliver asked, obviously not concerned.

"Fine" Marley replied "does anyone actually come here at night?"

"The vampires normally come in at half six and they stay until closing time, which is midnight."

"Fair enough, vampires, right, fun... And this is a good idea how?"

"It will get you use to being around our species, also their all speaking of you so you may as well be the one serving them instead of having them eat you" Oliver shrugged.

"Alright" Marley nodded. This was going to be interesting.

~.~

The night was long and... Awkward, yes that was the word. There was not one moment when there was not at least one pair of eyes on her watching her every movement. And to make it worse, she had even served _blood_ to some of them, actual blood. Even after al her training she had felt like puking when pouring the red liquid into cups and serving them to the fanged monsters that downed it in a blink of an eye. She noticed Oliver watching her too, probably making sure she did not mess up, and she felt like dropping dead through some of it.

She thanked the lord when all of it was over and she was cleaning the cups and trying not to gag at the cups which had had blood in them. She chucked most of them into the dishwasher but the few had to be hand washed and she hated it. She noticed Oliver smirking mockingly at her torture of it all and she sent him metaphorical daggers in her gaze. When she was finally finished she took off the apron and hung it up, picking up her hand bag before turning to Oliver.

"So, was I alright?" She asked straight away, she needed this job, it made it easier to find out about the vampires lives, she'd heard a little bit about the Founder, whose name was Amelie as she had found out, and that her office was at Founder's Square. Apparently she was very icy and cool and hid all her emotions.

"Yes you were fine, the late shift suits you, you can do it tomorrow to and another one of the other waitresses will be here too, much to her dismay."

"Alright, well I'm off, see you" Marley said, walking out the door quickly before walking down the street, going through the maze in her head of how to get back to her house. She walked in and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest top and curled up on the sofa. Her head snapped up abruptly as she heard a loud knock on her door and she got up and went to the door, opening it. "Oliver?" She questioned as she opened the door and saw him standing behind it "Oh you found my suitcase!" She said gleefully as she looked down and saw her polka dotted suitcase that he rolled towards her. "What's wrong?" Marley asked, noticing his silent mood straight away.

"Can I come in?" He asked "I forgot to tell you about something."

"Erm..." Marley muttered, still half asleep "Yeah sure" she quickly regretted saying that as Oliver vampire sped in and pushed her to the wall causing her to fall to the floor after hitting it, blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay well I'm dead, that's... Fun._

_Wait! Dead people can't think can they? Ok, okay, right I really don't know. And they can't feel things? Well my head is fucking killing me, I think it hit the wall after I was pushed.. Yeah, pushed.. By Oliver, one of them monsters. _

Marley opened her eyes suddenly, remembering what had happened. The first thing that she realised was that Oliver was stood opposite her and glaring at her with deep red eyes. The next thing was that she was upstairs in the weird attic room at the top of the house and that she was seated on a wooden stool with her hands tied behind her back. She stayed silent, glaring back at Oliver who was doing the same until suddenly he snapped "who are you and who do you work for?"

"You know who I am and as of yesterday I work for you" Marley said bluntly, smirking wittily towards him.

"Who do you work for _outside_ of Morganville?"

"No one."

"Listen girl, I am in no mood to tolerate this, I was reported of a suitcase left on the streets filled with weapons, weapons specifically deadly for vampires, so I would find it best if you tell me exactly who you are before I rip your throat out" Oliver growled, stepping right in front of her.

"Are you trying to compel me?" Marley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because of who I work for."

"And who do you work for?"

"People."

"Answer me now!"

"Hmm... Nope" Marley smirked, hardly fazed by the whole circumstance and letting her true self out. The non-caring, un-scared type "honestly Oliver, are you upset because your compellsion is not working? My heart pours out to you, means I have one unlike some people- I mean monsters."

"How are you doing this?"

"Do you want an honest answer? I don't know, weird huh?" Marley said, leaning back and rolling her eyes as she tried to stop him from draining her.

"Tell me who sent you here now before I lose my patience" Oliver hissed.

"There's not really any point in telling you, you'll just kill me anyway, or run to your precious founder and then have me executed, it'd be so much easier if you just killed me now anyway" shrugged Marley, trying to secretly get her hands out of the ropes.

"Ah, but I could have you questioned, and that means torturing and trust me, I'd take great pleasure in being the one who does it" Oliver hissed, lowering his face to hers.

"I'm sure you would" Marley smirked "I mean, what better to do then question a young woman who you only met two days ago and torture her to death because you think she is a vampire hunter who works for a company that she doesn't even like being apart of but gets forced to because of her stupid fucking dead father who had nothing better to do then make her life a living Hell by making her do something that she doesn't even like to do when she'd much rather get a _normal_ job and live a _normal _life with a _normal_ boyfriend and _normal_ everything an-" Marley paused, realising that she'd said to much as se started getting worked up about her life, the only thing that could actually properly bring her to insanity "opps" she then muttered, biting her bottom lip.

"Quite" Oliver smirked, victoriously "So you don't agree with your job?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Marley asked innocently.

"The fact you kept repeating it gave it away."

"Damn, look who's a little smart ass" Marley rolled her eyes sarcastically "Now if you don't mind, I would sure like to either die or be set free now."

"No, you stay there, I am calling Amelie" Oliver demanded.

"No" Marley said worriedly, shaking her head at the thought of Amelie finding her and the torturous death that would follow "please don't, Oliver I am begging you."

"Why the sudden change of emotion, huntress?"

"You can talk, you kill innocent people" snapped Marley at his name for her "and I can not stand them sort of people who make themselves the top of the hierarchy of a place, also think about the things she'd put me through, a public burning execution? No thankyou."

"Well you deserve it."

"Says you" Marley muttered "Oliver, please" she hesitated "just kill me now."

"I will not do that."

"Why not?"

"I need no reason" Oliver replied before realising that Marley's hand were free and he quickly grabbed her and stood her up "fine, you can live, you make _no_ contact with this company of yours, you work for _me_, you do whatever I tell you to do and if you step out of line once then I shall go to Amelie."

"What?" Marley said, her voice going up a pitch at the realisation of what he said.

"Take it or leave it girl."

"They'll come here if I ignore them" Marley pointed out.

"You're loss" Oliver shrugged.

"No, _your_ loss, they'll kill more then you know."

"I'll have Myrnin keep a look out then" Oliver said.

"Who's Myrnin?"

"You do not need to be aware of that" Oliver muttered, letting go of her and pressing the switch in the attic and walking down the steps. Marley followed behind him, still taken aback by the fact that she was still alive and the fact that Oliver had let her of, he didn't seem like the type to so why had he let her off?

~2 weeks later~

Marley wiped her eyes from tiredness just as Eve walked in front of the counter. Eve was... A friend? Marley never had friends but that's why I was so weird, Eve worked at Common Grounds just like her and she was a goth girl. Her sense of style was amazing and she had an awesome personality. Sometimes maybe a bit to bubbly though. "Marley you coming over for tacos?" Eve asked happily, taking off her apron "Shane's cooked them so they should be good, except if you don't like garlic though, then that's a problem."

"Are you sure I should? You know me and.. Erm.. Claire, don't really get along" Marley asked, remembering the last time when Marley had completely started having a go at her after Claire pointed out about Marley making an American-English mistake, for the tenth time. It was not Marley's fault that her first part of her life was spent in London with her mum, wait no _mom._

_"_Ah, true, maybe another time?" Eve asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm on the dead shift anyway tonight" Marley yawned.

"Again?! You were on it last night, I swear you haven't slept for, like, 3 days straight."

"75 hours and counting" Marley said after keeping count.

"Damn, vamp-boss makes you work to much, you are getting paid for this aren't you?"

"Yeah sure" Marley lied, sure, Oliver paid her _sometimes_.

"Okay, well if he makes you come in at all for the next week after tonight I'll go give him a lecture" Eve said, adding a small wink.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Marley smiled "right, see you Eve!"

"A-buh-bye Mar!" Eve shouted walking out the door of Common Grounds, leaving it empty for a few minutes. Her legs giving way quickly as she fell down and ended up sitting on the floor behind the counted, exhausted.


End file.
